The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining
by ShockDaFoxeh
Summary: When a new evil replaces Malefor, Spyro and Cynder must stop it at all costs. They befriend a silver dragon named Colin and find out that he may be the last of his kind. Will the group of friends survive? A few twists occur. Rated T for violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The News

The Legend of Spyro: Spyro's Journey

I do not own ANY Spyro characters. They all belong to Sierra and Activision.

The characters I own are Colin, Stef and Martel.

Chapter One: School Day

Spyro and Cynder have been back in Warfang for about three weeks now. The purple dragon and his black dragoness were now teenagers and were dying to get away from all of the crowds of worshipers. Once they settled into the temple, a mole came to their room "Hey guys. The guardians want to see you right away in he main room. They say it is of great importance."

"Ok. Thank you Martel. Tell them we will be right there" Spyro said while looking at Cynder. The mole bowed and left their doorway in silence. Spyro now turned his attention to Cynder who was lost in thought. "What's wrong Cyn?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of what the guardians want."

"Well, why don't we go and find out then." With that being said, Cynder followed Spyro through the halls of the temple. All of the hallways had deep blue walls with gold trim. Along the hallway, there were paintings of famous dragons that once lived here. They soon arrived at the main room and saw the guardians talking amongst each other. As usual, Cyril, the ice guardian, was arguing with Volteer, the electric guardian, about a useless topic. Terrador, the earth guardian rolled his eyes as he was getting bored of all the arguing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Spyro, Cynder and the mole standing in the doorway.

"Ah yes. Thank you Martel, you may go home for the night." Martel bowed and left towards the front door.

"Spyro, Cynder, please come sit down. The other guardians and I have made a decision." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with confusion and slowly walked over to sit in front of the three elder dragons. All the guardians did was look over the two teenage dragons and were smiling. This made the two young dragons even more nervous.

"You wanted to see us Master Terrador?" Spyro asked nervously.

"Yes, and you two calm down. You are not in trouble." He said with a small chuckle.

"Ok. We will." The two young dragons then relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"The other guardians and I have been thinking about you two, and that how you said you want to be treated normally. So we have decided to enroll you in Avalar Regional High School. You will all the normal classes like all of the other students there such as combat, elemental training and dragon history. Any questions? No, good. You two will start in two days at 9 AM. The school is about a ten minute flight from the temple on the south side of the city. You will see a large dome on top with a statue of a dragon holding a scroll. I will bring you two for the first day, but after that you are on your own. You are now dismissed. Go and get some sleep." Spyro and Cynder were both stuck in shock before they realized that they were done talking. They stood up and went to their room in silence. When they entered, Cynder looked at Spyro in disbelief, "SCHOOL? WHY SCHOOL?"

"I guess they guardians believe that there is still much that we can learn." Spyro said trying himself to still make sense of the whole speech earlier. "What? Is one of the savior of the world scared of meeting new people?" he said mockingly.

"Spyro, it is not that I am scared, it is that fact that some of the teenagers still call me the terror of the skies" she said very depressed. Spyro noticed and was trying to cheer her up.

"Well if they do, I will be there for you and defend you all that I can." Spyro said as he walked over to her and put a wing on to comfort her. She gave him a smile and they both walked off to bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Spyro was the first to wake from his slumber. He was about to get up and stretch when he heard his black dragoness waking behind him.

"Good morning Cynder"

"Good morning Spyro. Ready for today?" she asked

"Ready for what?" Spyro was very confused.

"For this-" she said as she dove at Spyro. They were wrestling for about 20 minutes before they got bored and went to go get breakfast. Cynder was very exited because she has never gone to school before. Spyro on the other hand, remembers it all to well from when he was living with the dragonflies. He was very surprised to see Cynder so happy about something. Then again, she doesn't know how boring it is. The only thing Spyro was exited for was the combat training classes, even though he already knew most of the moves that they taught. After breakfast, the two dragons decided to go and walk around the city for the day. Spyro could not get a feeling like there was something bad was going to happen, so he walked very close to Cynder to make sure no one hurt her. Everyone was getting used to the two legends being around so they didn't pay much attention to them. Every now and again, a few dragons would walk up and start asking them about their battle. When they had enough of the attention, the purple and black dragon took off and went back to the temple to relax. Spyro still could not shake that bad feeling, but he could not determine what it was. Spyro pushed the thought to the back of his mind and soon fell asleep next to Cynder and waited for the next day to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2: First School Day

**The Legend of Spyro: A New Journey**

**Chapter Two: School Day**

Spyro woke up to the sound of Cynder's soft breathing. He couldn't help but smile as the young dragoness slept peacefully. After he shook himself out of his thoughts, he gave Cynder a nudge on her shoulder.

"Hey Cyn. Time to get up now. We need to get ready to go. Terrador will be here soon."

"And good morning to you too. I am so excited to go. I can't wait!" she said while yawning. As soon as she was done talking, there was a knock on the door. Spyro went and opened it to see Terrador. "Good morning you two. Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes, Master Terrador, we are ready. When are we leaving?"

"Right now." Terrador answered kindly.

The three dragons went and took off from the room's balcony. It took about ten minutes before they could see the school. Spyro and Cynder got nervous at the amount of dragons arriving and looked at each other concerned on how the huge group would react in their presence. Terrador saw this and made them wait a few minutes before entering. When they arrived, they went straight to the office to meet the principle. He was a large, muscular dragon with brown scales, a yellow underbelly and what looked like a morning star on his tail. In a deep voice, he said "Ah, here they are! The legends of our time! I am proud to have you in my school. You may leave now Master Terrador. I will take these two to their assigned class." Terrador simply nodded and left the office. "Lucky for you two, your first class is combat training. This way you two." Spyro and Cynder followed as told. They walked through the halls until they came to a large steel door. The principle opened the door to reveal a large room with multiple straw dummies scattered throughout. They were about twenty other dragons in the room. The teacher walked over to the three dragons and said "Well, hello there Mr. Cyan. What can I do for you?"

"I have here the saviors of our world and they will be joining your class. They are very eager to learn. They are all yours." Said Mr. Cyan before he left the room.

"Well it is an honor to have you in my class. Why don't we introduce you to everyone huh?"

_Here we go... _Spyro thought to himself. "Everyone stop fighting for two seconds, I would like to introduce your new classmates Spyro and Cyn-" He was cut off with the sound of the crowd of dragons rushing over to the two heroes. They were bombarded with many questions, most of them being "How many people did you kill" or "Are you two dating?" Spyro and Cynder jumped back as a silver dragon with a white underbelly and horns, black claws and a knife-like tail blade that could be used for stabbing or cutting, jumped in front of the crowd. He was in a battle stance low to the ground facing the crowd and said "Guys, BACK THE HELL OFF! Why do you have to rush them like this? They are just like us! Sure, they saved the world, and I'm happy for that, but they are also both teenage dragons just like US! SO BACK OFF!" Spyro and Cynder looked at him as the crowd went silent and dispersed to return to the dummies.

"Thanks. I hate it when we get hoarded like that. It is so annoying." Spyro said as the dragon was about to return to his training.

"No problem. I understand your annoyance. They get like that around some people." The silver dragon said with a friendly smile and was about to leave when the teacher stopped him.

"Hang on Colin, since you were so quick to defend them, why don't you show them around today. They could use someone who will not be crazy over their heroic efforts." He was now looking Colin right in the eyes. All he did was sigh "I guess so. It's not like I have anything better to do" he said sarcastically.

The teacher sensed the sarcasm and looked mad "I wasn't asking, I am telling you to. Now bring them with you and go back to your training."

Still in his bad mood, Colin said "As you wish, _master_" The last word, he put the most sarcasm he could into a word before walking away. Spyro and Cynder followed close behind. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other.

"What do you think is his problem? What does he have against us?" Spyro said, trying to whisper. Colin still heard.

"I don't have anything against you guys and I am like this because every time we get a new student, he ALWAYS asks me to show them around." Spyro felt bad for saying his words. "Anyways, here we are. Just do whatever melee attacks you want on them until class is over, then come find me." With that, Colin left them and walked through the crowd and soon disappeared. Soon class was over and they found Colin talking with a few other dragons. One was a light blue, obviously an ice dragon, with a dark blue underbelly, very skinny and no weapon on his tail. He was also a little shorter that Colin. The other was a midnight blue dragoness with a turquoise underbelly. She was also a bit shorter than Colin. She had a long tail blade and short horns that curled at the end up. Spyro and Cynder walked over to the group nervously and Spyro said "Hey Colin." Colin looked up and said "Is class over already? Eric, Stacey, this is Spyro and Cynder. I have to show them around the school all day."

Stacey spoke up "Again? When will that dragon realize that there are other dragons in the class that can give a tour of the school?" Eric laughed then said "Well I got to get to dragon history, see you guys later!" and he walked off.

"Ok then. Well I guess that we should head to advanced combat training then." Colin said and the four dragons walked off towards the element training room. When they arrived, they saw that the room looked exactly like the previous room but this one had stronger dummies that actually attack you. Stacey, Spyro and Cynder all watched as Colin was first up and the battle started. The dummy rushed him with a club but he easily dodged it. He then swung his tail and sliced the dummy in two, but before he could react, an even stronger dummy appeared and grabbed him from behind. He threw Colin against the wall but he quickly recovered and shot a beam of light from his maw right into where a heart would be. The dummy dropped and a surprising Colin an even larger one showed up. This dummy looked different though. It was about three times the size of Colin and carried a dull sword. It slowly walked towards Colin and you could tell that he was not ready for this dummy. He was slowly walking backwards until he hit the wall. Noticing that he was cornered, Colin shot another beam of light towards the dummy but his jaw dropped when it just bounced off. He then shot a shadow breath, but once again it took no effect. _"What the hell?" _he thought but was cut off by the dummy attacking. The dummy swung his sword and Colin dodged it, but not completely. He still got cut on his leg and screamed out in pain. He was now struggling to get back up. He knew that he could not fight anymore, but all of a sudden, the dummy disappeared and he saw that Spyro had shot a powerful ice than light blast. The three dragons ran up to Colin and Spyro said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He tried to stand back up but fell with the pain in his leg. "I don't remember setting the simulator to that difficulty" Colin looked over to the control panel and saw a yellow tail leaving the room. Stacey now arrived with a few red crystals and healed Colin's leg. "Thanks Stacey I re-" he was cut off by the bell stating that it was the end of the day. "Finally. We can go home!" he said with joy. Before Colin left the room, he said "Thanks for helping Spyro. See you tomorrow" before taking off towards home. Cynder looked at Spyro "Well he seems nice. We should invite him over to the temple for supper. You know, to get to know him better. He is our 'guide' " Spyro nodded in agreement and took off after Colin. They looked for about five minutes before finding him landing a few blocks away. They landed behind him but he walked into an alleyway. They heard talking that was not Colin's and looked around the corner to see what was happening. "So? How did you like the warrior we set the simulator to?" Now it was Colin's turn to talk "You almost got me killed. Why would you se-" He then realized "You wanted to kill me…"

"Yes, we did. But since you didn't, we will just have to do it ourselves. You are the last of your kind, so we might as well get rid of it completely" The leader said as he and his followers circled him. Colin dropped into a battle stance as the first dragon attacked. Colin turned and swung his tail blade, slicing the dragon's neck as a pool of blood started to form around the dead dragon. Spyro and Cynder were watching as Colin fought off the other three dragons with ease. Then the leader caught Colin by the throat. Spyro had enough "Let him go" he yelled as he ran behind Colin. Seeing that it was Spyro, the yellow dragon left in a hurry, dropping Colin on the ground. He then looked at Spyro "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were going to ask you something but then you got in this fight. So we decided to help you first."

"Thanks again." Colin stood up "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well we were wondering if you want to come for dinner with us at the temple."

"Sure. Let's go before that guy comes back with more minions." They all took off towards the temple.

"So who was that guy?"

"Well," Colin paused for a second "he is a General for a mercenary organization. They believe that the silver dragon should not live because of its powers. They are lead by an evil dragoness named Stef. She is ruthless and will stop at nothing to rid the world of silver dragons."

"What is there against silver dragons?"

"We are the only ones that can match her power, other than a purple dragon, such as you Spyro."

"Oh" was all Spyro could come to say.

They all flew in silence for the rest of the trip. When they arrived, they were met by Terrador opening the front door. "Where have you been? School ended two hours ago! Where did you go?" You could tell that he was worried but hid it when he saw Colin. "Wow. A silver dragon! And who might you be young dragon?"

"My name is Colin, and please do not get mad at these two, they saved my life. That is why they are late. Blame me for that, not them."

"They are not in trouble young dragon, I was just worried. Please come in. It is getting chilly outside." With that being said, they all walked into the dining room. The room had a few long tables and what looked like an ordering window. The crowd went silent when they saw Colin, in awe that there was a silver dragon in front of them. Noticing this, Colin chuckled to himself quietly. When they sat down, the room returned to the normal sounds of dragons talking and laughing. The young dragons all had a serving of deer. When Colin had finished, he then spoke. "Excuse me Master Terrador, do you think that I could stay here tonight?"

"I don't see why not. We have plenty of room. Stay here as long as you like! Martel, show our guest to his room" He said cheerfully. They all followed a mole to Colin's room. All there was in the room was a straw bed and a couple books. There was also a balcony that he could use to enter and exit the room. He soon say his good byes and went to lay down. He could hear a voice in his head saying "Yes, go to sleep young dragon, you are going to need all of your strength in the next few days." Colin just surpassed them and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Revealed

**The Legend of Spyro: A New Journey**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any of the Spyro characters. I only own Colin, Stacey, Eric and Stef. Fira belongs to _**Viperwatcher! NOT ME!**_

The Next Morning, the three dragons were waking up for the second day of school. Spyro and Cynder were the first to wake. They stretched like a cat would, cracking their bones into place. They soon walked out of their room towards the dining hall. They looked around to see if they could see Colin. When they did not find their silver friend, they walked to his room. They slowly opened the door to his room, trying not to wake him. He was in his bed. He looked so peaceful as his side rose and fell to his calmed breathing. Then, Cynder got and idea. She looked at Spyro with an evil grin on her face. Realizing what she wanted him to do, Spyro nodded and slowly walked up to Colin's sleeping body, trying not to wake him. He sent a weak flame towards Colin's tail. Feeling the fire, Colin's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. "Not funny guys!" he yelled as he blew some ice on his tail to stop the burning. Spyro and Cynder dropped to the floor, rolling and laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Cynder said while laughing. Her amusement was starting to go away so she could now talk.

"Yeah? Well you better watch your backs because I'm going to get you back one day!" Colin's returned.

"Oh I'm so scared"

"You should be…. Well let us go and eat before we have to get to school"

The three dragons then walked out of Colin's room and went back to the dining hall where it was left pretty much empty by everyone eating and leaving already. They went and ordered a sheep each before leaving the temple. On the way to the school, Colin had a sick feeling in his stomach. He told himself that it was just the sheep and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. When they arrived, they went right to the advanced combat training room. There they met Colin's friends, Eric and Stacey. The five dragons then entered as the bell rang to start class. Since the school was short on staff, there was no teacher for advanced combat training so they trusted the students to know their limitations. Spyro looked over his shoulder and noticed two city guards now standing at the door, guarding it after yesterday's incident. They were two large, green earth dragons wearing metal armor. This made them feel safe knowing that the settings would not be changed. The five young dragons soon finished their training and the bell rang for lunch. As they were walking towards the lunch room, Colin got the same sick stomach feeling and again pushed it away. After they were all done eating, Spyro and Cynder were listening as Colin, Stacey and Eric were talking about their plans for the evening. They were stuck on whether to go and hang out in the market or go to the sports complex and spar with each other. Cynder looked at Eric and saw that he was looking at Colin's neck. She then looked to see that there were three dried blood marks on his neck from where the general was choking him the night before. He then brought it up. "Hey Colin, is that dried blood on your neck? What did you do?"

"It was nothing. I just had a little run in with someone." Colin said, trying to remove the blood.

"A little run in?" Cynder cut in "You were full out atta-" she was cut off by Colin giving her a look as well as a low growl that she was only meant to hear. "Never mind" she said and looked to Spyro for comfort.

"What class do we have next Colin?" asked Spyro, trying to change the subject.

"Dragon Anatomy" he said with a sigh.

"What is wrong with the class?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with it. It is just very boring." Eric answered

"Yeah. Eric just pretty much summed up my answer, so shall we go?" Colin said as he was starting to stand up.

The other dragons soon followed Colin's movements and they all walked off to class. Right before they walked in, Colin once again got a sick stomach, but this time it was a lot stronger. _"Now this is just getting weird..." _He thought to himself as they walked into the classroom. The room had different levels of flooring. On each level, there were five white pillows in perfect lines. There were posters and dragon body maps on every wall of the room. At the front of the room, they saw a large wood desk and a chalkboard. The five dragons all sat in the farthest back row. When they were all seated, the teacher began. "Welcome everyone. Today, we will be learning about the bones in your body and what their names are." Spyro and Cynder listened very intently as the teacher spoke, while Colin, Stacey and Eric continued their talk from the lunch room. Colin then looked at the ceiling and saw cracks starting to form. He knew that the ceiling was going to collapse, and sent a wind attack towards his classmates and sent them all flying into the front of the classroom. As soon as he did, everyone started to yell at him but stopped when the ceiling collapsed in front of them. In front of them stood a teenage dragoness with crimson red scales and a black underbelly. She had white hors that curved a little at the end and sharp, white claws. But the biggest surprise was her eyes. They were red but the pupils were black slits like a feline's eye would be. She then sent the five dragons into the wall with an unknown force. Colin and Eric were the first two to stand back up. They then dropped into a battle stance. She looked at Colin and spoke "Ah, there you are you silver, overgrown lizard. Well it seems that I cannot trust my officers to eliminate you so I guess we have to do this the hard way" she then shot a fireball at Eric and knocked him out. She then got two of her minion dragons to go pick him up. Before Colin or the other can do anything, she said "If you want him back alive, come get him and trade your life for his" and she took off with her minions close behind. Colin then went and took off after her and screamed "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" The dragoness looked behind her and saw Colin and his friends chasing after her. When she noticed, she sent a weak fireball at Colin with tremendous speed and he had no time to react and took the shot dead on. Colin was then knocked out and falling from the sky. Spyro, Cynder and Stacey dove after him but he was to far ahead. They heard Colin's body hit the ground with a sickening thud then the dragoness's evil laughter in the background. Spyro was the first to land beside Colin and pulled out a red crystal, ready for the worst. When he inspected him, he saw the burn mark on Colin's chest where the fireball had hit. Spyro used the red crystal and the burn mark disappeared, but Colin was still unconscious. Spyro shook him, trying desperately to wake him up, but to no avail. Spyro felt a tear run down his cheek as a teenage fire dragon ran up to them. Spyro noticed this and said "Who are you?"

"My name is Fira. I am in your class" When she was finished, she looked up and saw Terrador, who came running at the loud thud, and saw Spyro holding a dragon, crying. "What happened here? Who is thi-" he stopped when he saw who the dragon was. It was Colin. "Oh no…" he said. "Spyro, bring him to the infirmary NOW!" Spyro nodded and they all left for the temple immediately. For the next few days, all they could do was hope as Colin was still laying there motionless, but breathing. Fira did not leave his side the whole time. Soon, she fell asleep with her head on the edge of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bold Decision

**The Legend of Spyro: A New Journey**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any of the Spyro characters. I only own Colin, Stacey, Eric and Stef. Fira belongs to _**Viperwatcher! NOT ME!**_

Colin woke up the next morning. When he tried to move, he was met with a screaming pain down his neck and chest. When the pain disappeared, he notices a hot breath on the side of his neck. He looked and was surprised to see Fira asleep beside him with her head on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but to notice how peaceful she looked as her side rose and fell slowly. He then gave her a tap on the shoulder "Hey, wake up sleepy head" She slowly opened her eyes and she was staring directly into two big green eyes and froze. They could not break the stare until Spyro entered. "Colin! You're finally awake! We thought you were not going to make it. But Fira was persistent and stayed with you the whole time."

"Really?" Colin sounded surprised by the action.

Fira blushed but it was easily hidden by her red scales. "Yeah, I did. I was worried about you"

"Thanks Fira. Why don't we go get something to eat now? I'm starving!" he said as he stood up.

The three dragons soon were walking towards the dining hall when they ran into the ice guardian, Cyril.

"Well hello there, young Colin. I am glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Thank you Cyril. I feel much better now."

"After breakfast, I need to see all of you at the Pool of Visions ok?"

"Yes, Master Cyril" they said in unison. The group then went and ate the usual sheep before heading to the Pool of Visions. When they arrived, they took notice of the grim faces on all of the guardians. They guardians then took notice of the young dragons entering and quickly removed their facial expressions.

"We are glad you came. We have some good news and bad news. The good news is we found your friend Eric….. The bad news is that he is being tortured by Stef as we speak. If we are going to rescue him, it has to be done soon as he cannot last more than a week with this type of punishment"

The young dragons nodded and left the room without a word. They all went to Colin's room and started discussing the task at hand.

No one knew that Colin had already had an idea from the beginning. When they all stopped arguing, Colin spoke "Look we all have awesome ideas, but mine in plain and simple. I will go there and trade myself for Eric, like Stef asked." Everyone's jaw dropped at his comment. Fira was the first to reply/

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she screamed at him. "She will torture you to death-"

"You think I do not already know that Fira? I am doing this to help Eric!" was all he said before he stormed out of the room, crying. A few hours later, Colin left without them knowing, and took to the skies to go and save Eric. He remembered that he was being held in a small castle north of Warfang. Colin was flying at full speed to get to his destination as fast as possible.

-A Few Days Later at the Temple-

"Has anyone seen Colin? I cannot seem to find him anywhere" Fira asked a crowd of teenaged dragons in her school. She was now starting to worry. He had not been seen for the past two nights and everyone feared the worst. Well everyone except Fira. She was determined to find him. She then walked into the Pool of Visions room and saw Terrador. "Hello Master Terrador. Have you seen Colin around at all? I cannot seem to find him anywhere."

"Ah yes, young Fira. You may want to take a look at this. But be warned, you will not like it" He said calmly. Firs gulped as she walked over to the pool and saw her worst nightmare. There he was, Colin, chained up in a cell beside Eric in the castle prison. He had multiple cuts and bruises that clearly showed on his silver scales. Stef walked up to him, laughing and hit him in the chest with her tail. Colin then coughed up some blood. Fira couldn't watch anymore and left the room crying. Cynder noticed this and her and Spyro ran after Fira. "What happened Fira?"

"They… found… Colin! He…is…" She was cut off by the sadness within her took over and she started to sob uncontrollably.

"He is what Fira?" Cynder tried to calm her down enough to talk.

"Alive. B-but h-he is b-being t-t-tortured along side Eric." She stared to sob again and ran to her room.

Spyro and Cynder's jaws dropped at the news. He actually went and tried to trade himself for Eric!

-At the Castle-

"Well now, what have we got here? The legendary silver dragon all locked up with his friend in the brink of death." Stef said mockingly.

By the looks of Eric's injuries, Colin could tell that Stef's torture consisted of small, but painful attacks, such as stabbing a dragon in the leg. He knew he was next to get stabbed. What he did not know though, is what Stef had against silver dragons… but he was sure he would soon find out. Looking at Eric, Colin was reminded of something.

"Hey Stef!" he yelled until she showed up.

"What do you want!" she replied annoyed.

"Don't you remember our deal? Now let Eric go!" he screamed as he tried to lunge for her, but his chains were too short and he could not reach her. Realizing this, he growled to himself as Stef laughed at his attempt.

She then stood there and though about it "Ok. I will let him go" and Colin felt his chains slide along the wall so that he could still not reach her. She then unlocked his shackles. Colin could see that she was actually releasing him but his feeling when from thankful to pure horror. Stef sent a lighting attack at Eric and threw him at Colin. She then walked up to the two young dragons and looked Colin right in the eyes and laughed as she brought her tail blade down towards Eric's heart. Without thinking, Colin then swung his tail and deflected the attack. Colin then felt a sharp pain in his head and his vision slowly blurred until he was completely unconscious.

-At the Pool of Visions-

"Oh my…." Was all the three guardians could say as they watched the fight. They were surprised at the next event.

"Martel, go and find Spyro, Cynder and Fira for us" said the large green guardian, Terrador. The small mole then ran off looking for the three dragons. He found them in Fira's room as Spyro and Cynder were trying to calm her down. Before he entered, he heard them talking

"It will be ok Fira. We will find him soon. I know your worried for him, we all are, but you have realize that he is a very tough dragon for his age and that he can fight off any evil that is thrown at him" Spyro said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I know that, but you guys don't get it!" Fira yelled back.

"Get what?" asked Cynder, who was now confused.

"T-that I…I…love him" she said crying.

Spyro and Cynder were taken completely off guard by the answer and took note to a knock on the door.

"Come in… oh Martel. Did the guardians find him?" Spyro asked as he tried to hold back a tear.

"Come to the Pool of Visions as the guardians want to see you three. It is urgent." He added at the end to make the dragons move faster. On cue, they all stood up and almost ran to the Pool room. There, they were met by the three guardians. Spyro felt a sudden jolt of hope as the guardians were smiling.

"We have found him."


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

**The Legend of Spyro: Silver Lining Book I**

**Crimson Death by Spyro Fan 1232**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any of the Spyro characters. I only own Colin, Stacey, Eric and Stef. Fira belongs to _**Viperwatcher! NOT ME!**_

The three young dragons were all in shock. Cynder was the first to shake herself from the trance. They all could not believe what they had just heard. Cynder then looked over at the others. Spyro was still in shock while Fira was smiling uncontrollably. Cynder then looked back at Terrador.

"Where is he?"

"Colin is in the abandoned castle to the north of the city. This is a very serious matter, so I need you three to leave right away. Judging by how aggressive Stef is becoming, they will not last very long in there. Now go and save your friends before it is too late!"

When the three left to room, Cyril walked up to Terrador "Why did you not tell them about how important Colin is to us?"

"They will learn in time Cyril. Just let them figure this one out on their own" he replied calmly as he walked back and looked in the Pool of Visions.

The young dragons were now running through the hallways of the temple to look for a balcony. They finally found one and took off. They turned north and headed towards the castle. They had to fly for about four hours before the castle came into sight. They could tell that it was huge and it would be tough finding two dragons in a place that size. Spyro was now scanning over the castle for a possible entry point. He spotted and open window on one of the two tall towers overlooking the entire area. Then Spyro took note of a challenge to them, guards. They were everywhere! The three dragons decided that it would be a lot safer and easier to enter at night. They landed in a small clearing before running into the forest to avoid early detection. The sun would soon set and they had to make their final plan before entering.

"Alright guys," Spyro said in almost a whisper "when we were flying, I saw an open window in one of the towers. We can use it to enter without being seen. Seeing that it is going to be a full moon tonight, we will have to wait for the clouds to arrive to completely darken the sky. Then when we enter, everyone stay close so we do not get detected. The last thing we need is to get caught and be killed ourselves" The others nodded in agreement and they set off to go save their friend.

-Inside the castle-

"AHH!" there was a scream of pure pain as Stef stabbed Eric in the paw. She then walked over to Colin and did the same, but he only cringed. This made Stef angry and she sliced his side with her tail blade. This made Colin scream and she smiled as she walked out of the room. Colin just layed his head down, knowing that he would soon die, along with Eric. His mind was now racing with images of his friends. He could see Spyro, Cynder, Stacey and FIRA. All of his thoughts then went to her. He knew that he has liked her for a very long time, but he has never had the nerve to tell her. Now, he wouldn't ever be able to. This made a single tear slowly fall down his right cheek, as he repeated the same thing over and over again in his mind, _I love you Fira, with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. _Stef soon walked in with half a red crystal for both of the dragons, then restarted the torture process again.

-Outside the Castle-

"Ok? We all know the plan?" asked Spyro, making sure everyone was ready. They all nodded at took to the air towards the tower. When they flew through the window, they heard a scream. Fira soon recognized it as Eric's. The group slowly moved through the hallways, almost getting caught once before making it to the bottom. When they got to the bottom, they heard another scream, but it was different. Fira knew who it was and tried to hold back a cry. As they were walking, they saw a room with a closed barred door, and realized that it was the prison. The group slowly checked every room, but Fira stopped when she was almost at the end. Cynder looked over and saw the look on her face of pure horror. She called Spyro and ran up to Fira. She then noticed two dragons, severely wounded. There was no light in the cell, but when they got in, Fira started to quietly sob. Spyro ran up to the light blue dragon's body and nudged it. The dragon lifted his head, and then he fell unconscious. He looked over and saw another dragon that Fira was crying over. She then started to shake him with her paws. "Wake up." Nothing happened. "Wake up please" she tried again as a tear fell down her face. Cynder walked over and gave her a comforting hug with her wing, knowing who was in front of them. Fira was not giving up that easily and she screamed "COME ON COLIN! PLEASE WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU!" as she punched his limp body in the side. She then lowered her head in shame as the three dragons were getting ready to leave. When they about left the cell, they heard a voice very weakly "I love you too Fira…" All three turned around and saw Colin starting to stand up. Fira's eyes lit up with joy as she ran to him and hugged him, knocking him back down to the floor. Spyro and Cynder gave them some space as they inspected Eric's body.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here! The LEGENDARY purple dragon and the _Terror of the skies_. Oh, I am so sorry, but visiting hours are closed so you can take your leave now" said a sarcastic voice behind them. All of the dragons looked to see the crimson dragon that has caused all of this pain. She stood in the doorway so none of them could escape. She then noticed Colin standing, leaning on Fira to stay balanced. Stef opened her maw and sent an unfamiliar beam of darkness at Colin. Being injured the way he was, he took the hit directly, then something changed. Spyro ran and pulled Fira away as Colin's body started to shake as dark shadows started to encircle him. Stef laughed as she saw him changing, letting his darkness take over his body. He now looked like he had black scales and he had pure red eyes with no pupils. Fira was in complete shock at what was happening in front of her. Cynder and Spyro then ran and pinned him down before he could do anything. "GET OFF OF ME!" Colin screamed. Even his voice sounded different, like there were two people talking at the same time.

"Fira, we can save him! Get over here and talk to him. Tell him to fight the darkness. The only one who can break through is you!" yelled Spyro, now becoming tired from holding the dark dragon. Fira then ran over to them and said the exact things she was told, and she heard a faint voice "Fira, help me…"

"Shut up you weakling" they heard the second voice say. Dark Colin then threw both dragons off of him and stood back up. He was about to attack when he screamed in pain and started to hold his head.

"Fira, talk to him again! Now is our chance!" said Cynder, recovering from the attack.

"Colin, you can fight it just keep trying! _I LOVE YOU!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed the second voice as the shadows soon disappeared, his scales returning to the shining silver. His eyes then returned to their light green. They ran to each other and went into a quick, passionate kiss, before turning to face Stef, who was now angered. Colin had to once again lean on her for support.

"Well you may be able to change him from the darkness, but you can't bring back the dead!" she said as she shot a lightning beam straight at Colin. All he could do was waiting for the end, but it never came. He saw a blue streak move in front of him at the last second, and get thrown across the cell. The body dropped lifeless as it hit the wall.

"ERIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Colin screamed as he ran over to his dead friend. Fira went to run after him, but felt someone pull on her tail, stopping her. He lifted his head into his arms and sat there for a few minutes before rejoining the group and they could hear the faint sounds of Stef's guards running to the prison.

Spyro noticed this and said "Lets get out of here before they capture us all!" and he looked at Colin "Can you fly?"

"Yeah, thankfully she didn't attack my wings." He replied, trying to force a smile. They made their ways back the same way that they had entered and soon exited the castle. Colin was grateful to see the night sky again. They landed in a clearing about halfway to Warfang, and Colin caught everybody off guard

"Spyro, I need to ask you of a favour"

"What is it Colin?"

"I need you to fire a convexity beam at me"

"WHAT?"

"It is the only way to get rid of this darkness in me"

"I don't kn-"

"Please Spyro, for me. For Fira. I don't want to hurt her if I am clouded with darkness." Colin said as he looked at Fira.

"Ok then…" Spyro said as he started to charge up his attack. Colin just sat there and closed his eyes, waiting for the attack to hit. He opened his eyes to see the beam shot at him. He was sent to the other side of the clearing, and landed with a hard thud on the grass. He saw his eyesight fading slowly into darkness as he saw the group running over to his immobile body. When they arrived, his vision completely blacked out as he put on a smile before he was no longer able to see or hear anything. His body was at peace with itself and that is all he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6: The Other World Part One

The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book 1

Chapter Six

All Spyro characters belong to Sierra and Activision. I own Colin, Stacey, Eric, Martel and Stef. Viperwatcher owns Fira.

Chapter Six

The three young dragons all huddled around their silver friend and started to grow worried. Spyro had used his convexity breath on Colin to rid him of his darkness. Usually they woke up a few hours later from being knocked out, but he had been out for the last two days. Fira was starting to grow angry with Colin for asking Spyro to use the attack. Then she realized something, maybe Spyro had made the attack too strong! "Hey Spyro, I have a question for you…"

"Yes Fira?" he answered.

"Do you think that maybe you might of charged the attack for a little too long?" she asked concerned.

"Do not worry Fira. I have done the attack before, and know how long to charge it. Look, he will be fine. I guess he just needs some rest. Oh look now, he is waking up" he said as he walked up to the stirring body.

"Where am I, and why does my head hurt so much?" Colin asked as he was waking up, looking for any landmarks around. He jumped when a voice returned his answer.

"We are about halfway to Warfang. If we leave soon, we should be able to make it home by lunch" the voice answered. Colin looked around to see his three friends looking at him with smiles of relief. He returned the smiles accordingly. After finding a deer to eat, the four dragons took off towards their home. As Spyro had predicted, they arrived back in Warfang around lunchtime. They were greeted by the three guardians at the front gate.

"It is good to see you alive and well, young silver dragon. Come with us as you have much to learn about a great importance you are to the world" said Cyril as they walked into the temple. It was the exact same as when he left. The whole time that they were home, Fira did not leave Colin's side for one second. She was stuck to him like glue. Spyro and Cynder took note of this.

"Aren't they the perfect match Spyro?" Cynder asked while staring at the young couple in front of them.

"Yeah I guess they are. Well it is getting late so we had better get to bed so we can be ready for school tomorrow. See ya Cynder!" Spyro said over his shoulder as he walked into his room.

"See ya too" replied Cynder as she turned into her room for the night.

Fira had finally left when the guardians asked her to, and that left Colin alone with the three guardians.

"Wait a second! I have every element? I thought that I only had light and shadow!" Colin was surprised to hear about his unknown strength.

"Yes, young dragon. You have every element just as Spyro does. But you also have in addition light and shadow abilities. The reason that Stef wants rid the world of silver dragons is because she knows that only a purple or silver dragon can match her strength, and she is afraid of it. That is her whole reasoning behind trying to kill you"

"I understand Master Terrador."

"Now go get some rest young dragon. You are returning to classes tomorrow"

Colin walked out of the room wordless and went straight to his room. He had long missed the comfortable beds of the temple and could not wait to fall asleep in his bed.

The next morning, Colin was the first to wake, but he felt different. It was as if something had made him instantaneously saddened and angered. At first, he thought that it was the darkness inside him, but remembered that he got Spyro to get rid of all the darkness. He pushed the feeling away and stood up to meet his friends at the front gate. When he arrived, he was reminded of why he had such a strong feeling of guilt throughout his body. Eric was gone. He did his best to save him but failed at the attempt. Their group now containing a new dragon, and his name was Chris. He was a green earth dragon with the same horns as Terrador and same facial expressions. When they arrived at school, Colin was starting to get angered at how the class was teasing him about death and one comment finally pushed him over the edge. He ran up and grabbed the other young dragon by the throat, and threw him across the room. Everyone was in shock. When they ran out of the school, Colin was nowhere to be found.

-A Few days later-

"What came over me? Just that one comment and I almost killed Adrian. He may of provoked me but I took it too far that time!" he said to himself "I will find a place to sleep tonight and return to the temple tomorrow. Then, and only then I will try to explain my actions" Colin was now content with his plan and took off to find some shelter. He spotted a cave not to far away and flew right into it.

-At the temple-

It had been a week since anyone had seen or heard from Colin, and Fira was starting to fold. She could not take it anymore! She had to find a guardian NOW! She ended up running into Cyril "I can't take this anymore! I am going to go and look for Colin, and no one can stop me!" she screamed at him.

"We understand you concern Fira, but no body knows where he is. You would have no better luck than us. We have been constantly searching in the pool of visions but have come up with nothing. It is as if he just disappeared off the face of the world. We are very sorry for your loss, but none of us can help him where ever he is. Try not to think about the problem, we are handling it. Instead, focus on your studies and training. May the ancestors watch over him, may they watch over us all" Cyril said trying to calm Fira down. She deserved to know the truth.

-At the Cave-

Colin was getting tired of flying so he decided to land and walk further into the cave. When he had landed, he took note of something giving off a slight glow deeper in the cave. Being a very curious dragon, he walked in to find out what was making the light. A few minutes later, he had found the source. It was a strange rock formation on the wall. Along the arch, there were crystals imbedded into the stone. Colin slowly raised his claw to touch one of the stones when there was a blinding flash. Colin then noticed that he was slowly being pulled into the archway and quickly grabbed hold of a rock. I did not help at all. The rock gave way from the ground as another larger rock struck him in the side of the head. The last thing he saw was another large flash of light before he passed out.

-At the Temple-

Fira was lying in her bed, pretending to sleep for the guardians. All she could think of though was her dragon, Colin. While she let out a sigh of sadness, she rolled out of her bed and walked onto her balcony. She then stared at the stars for a few hours thinking.

"_Where are you Colin? Please be alright" _she said to herself as she felt some tears forming in her eyes. She continued to stare up at the sky in hoping that the one she loved was not injured in any way possible. She was so deep in thought that she did not hear Spyro and Cynder walk up behind her.

"Hey Fira, how are you feeling?" asked Cynder putting a wing over her for a comforting hug. All Fira did was lower her head as tears flowed from her face onto the stone floor. "Don't worry Fira, I'm sure he is fine He is probably walking around right now and trying to figure out why he had attacked Adrian the other day. He is fine so don't worry yourself. Like I said when he was captured, he is a strong, young dragon. Any problems he runs into I am sure that he will get out of them with ease"

"Thank you Cynder. I never thought of it that way. I just miss him so much! We had just confessed our love for each other before this happened"

"I know you miss him. We all do. Let's just go to bed and be strong" said Cynder as she while she was leading Fira slowly to her bed. Soon after she was laying down, Fira was lost in her dreams.

-In Another World-

A human adult was taking a midnight stroll through the woods behind his house when he heard a loud crash followed by a bright flash of light. When he ran over to where he had seen the flash, he was in shock by what he found. There in front of him was a large silver dragon! "Where am I?" he heard the dragon say to himself as he slowly looked around to find out where he exactly was. The next thing he noticed was the dragon put a paw to his head, as if he had a headache. His body looked stiff as he slowly stood up. The dragon started to walk in a random direction and was about to take off when he heard a twig snap. The human had accidentally leaned on a dead tree branch. The dragon turned around and dropped into what looked like a defensive stance as he spotted a HUMAN looking out from around a small bush "A human?" the dragon asked himself. The human man stood up with a look of shock and horror mixed on his face. The dragon too a step foreword and was about to say something, but the human male ran off as fast as his two legs could carry him. A few minutes later, the dragon could hear what sounded like a large group of people waking his way shouting. This time, it was the dragon's turn to run. He spread his wings and took off flying deeper into the forest. He heard a loud pop then felt a slight sting on his side, but he continued to fly further into the forest. The dragon knew for sure that he was not in the dragon realms anymore when he had seen the human. Starting to fatigue, the silver dragon looked for a place to rest for the night. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself before falling asleep next to a small lake.


	7. Chapter 7:  The Other World Part Two

The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining

I do not own any of Sierra's characters Firs belongs to Viperwatcher

(1 year in the Dragon realms = 1 week on Earth)

-In the Dragon Universe-

It has now been a few months since Colin's disappearance and the guardians as well as Spyro and Cynder were now fearing the worst for the young dragon. Terrador was looking into the pool of visions, and sighed when it was still blank. Right when he was about to look away, the vision cleared. He saw Colin flying. next to a lake. In his booming voice, he called Martel to go and get Spyro, Cynder and Fira from school and bring them here right away. About fifteen minutes later, the three dragons came running into the room and sat right in front of Terrador.

"I have spent all morning, and last night looking into the pool of visions to see if our young friend Colin would show up. All I have gotten until now was smoky water," Fira's head dropped in sadness, "But as if by fate, the smoke cleared quickly and I saw him." Fira then rose he head at the comment "He is alive."

"Where is he Master Terrador?" she asked with a slight smile. "That I sadly do not know yet, all I saw was his body but I thought that I should let you know that he was cut on his side slightly. He did not seem to be injured badly though. But it looked like he was running scared from something, what I do not know. Now because I took you out of school for this, you are free to roam the temple and city. Have fun" he finished and the three young dragons soon left the room. Fira went to her balcony and starred into space hoping that he would return soon.

-In the Human World-

Colin slowly awoke from his slumber and cracked his bones back into place. He walked up to the lake and quickly washed himself before going to hunt for food. After he caught a deer and he ate as fast as he could to get moving again. He decided to rest when he got to a clearing in the forest. Taking in the sun's rays, Colin was very relaxed.

-A house near by-

Darren was waking from a long rest after a long week of school. Darren was your average 13 year old kid. Slender, athletic and curiosity sometimes overtook his walked into his kitchen and made himself some eggs. He then walked out of his house like every weekend, and walked into the forest in his back yard. He decided that he was going to go to his favorite spot to rest. A clearing not too far from his house. When he arrived, he was shocked with what he found. There was a dragon who looked injured laying in front of him. It's wings were spread out completely and it's whole body was spread out. He slowly walked over to it and saw dried blood on his side. When he went to back off from it, he stepped on a twig and the dragon's eyes shot open. Seeing Darren, the dragon jumped back and was about to fly away when Darren spoke. "Don't be scared! I do not want to hurt you!" he saw the dragon visibly relax his muscles and he saw how big it actually was. They were staring into each other's eyes, notices the dragon looked shocked when Darren spoke "Are you ok?" The dragon continued to stare at him. "I read that dragons can speak. Can you?"

"Of course I can!" the dragon snapped at him. Darren jumped back in fright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad..." he said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now."

"Why?"

"For one, how I can understand you? And two, where the hell am I?" the dragon asked him.

"I don't know the answer to your first question, but you are on earth." the dragon looked shocked at his answer.

"Earth?" the dragon looked worried. "Well I will figure this out later. Someone is coming!" as the dragon looked in the direction of Darren's house.

"Oh no! My parents are coming to check up on me. And no offense, but you kind of stick out like sore thumb."

"I have an Idea. I think it might work." the dragon said as he started to glow. Darren had to cover his eyes from the light, but when he looked again, he saw a human like him. He looked like an older version of Darren. A little taller, more muscular, and had black hair. Darren was in shock as his parents arrived.

"Darren! Who is this?" his mother said to him.

"Hey mom. This is... uh..." he never actually learned the dragons name.

"My name is Colin. Nice to meet you!" Colin said introducing himself. Now it was Darren's turn to speak.

"I found him here. He is lost and has nowhere to go. He also seems to have lost a little of his memory. Could he stay with us for a bit? He can sleep in the other room."

"I guess so. Only for the night though"

"Ok dad. Colin and I will stay here for a bit. Then we will come to the house." and his parents left.

"That was too close! Now can you tell me how you did that?"

"Did what?"

"Became human!"

"To be honest, I don't know how"

"Oh ok. How is your side?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well earlier, you had tons of dried blood on your side"

"I did?" Colin then looked at his side under his silver shirt and saw dried blood. "I didn't even notice I was cut! Oh well. It doesn't hurt. So should we be heading to your house now?"

"Sure! Follow me." as Darren started to walk where his parents walked out. The whole way back, Colin told Darren the whole story of how he got here, how he was captured and about Fira. Then he said "Oh my god! Fira must be worried sick! I feel so bad for making her feel this way!"

"Don't worry Colin. I'm sure she is fine" Darren said calming his friend down. Colin couldn't help but feel that he knew this human. Something with being around him just made him feel stronger and more calm. Like his anger does not exist. They soon arrived at a log home in a smaller clearing. Darren led Colin into his house, then into his room. It was getting late and Darren brought Colin a cooked steak and Colin realized that it has been a few days since he ate. When he was done, the two boys started to lay down. Colin then looked at Darren. "We have to tell your parents about me. They may be able to help with my problem. Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I have to warn you, they may not believe you at first. How long have you been on earth?"

"two weeks" he then sat there in thought.

"Yeah... Telling them that the boy you 'found' yesterday is actually a dragon? They are going to be surprised!" Colin said sarcastically. "Well that is tomorrow. Now we need to get some rest" Colin said as he soon fell asleep. During the night, Colin had a weird dream. He was in a large library with what looked like a giant hourglass in the middle. "Where am I?" Colin asked to the darkness.

"I have been expecting you, young dragon" said a hidden voice. "Do not be alarmed, you are safe here"

"who are you?" Colin asked confused. Then a teal dragon walked in front of him and smiled.

"I am Ignitus, the Chronicler. I have brought you here because of a great disturbance in the dragon realms. Stef has returned and will stop at nothing until she rids the world of all silver dragons" his head the lowered "She has taken your friends prisoner and is interrogating them to try and find you. You need to return home as soon as possible, or they may not live to see another day." He then showed Stef smacking around Fira and this made Colin start to cry. "Now when you wake, look for where you arrived, the portal back should be nearby. Good luck, young dragon." the Chronicler said before waking Colin up. He opened his eyes to see Darren next to him. He told Darren the story about his dream and they went to see his parents.

"Hey mom and dad. Can you guys come outside?"

"Why Darren? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Colin and I were not completely honest with you yesterday and we need to tell you the truth."

"Why does it need to be outside?" his mom asked.

"Trust me. You'll see why in a second."

The group walked outside and the two boys began their story. They were explaining for about ten minutes before they finished with a look of skepticism on the adults faces.

"And we are supposed to believe that? Did you hit your head or something?" his mom asked looking at Colin like he was crazy.

"Mom watch. Here Colin, show them"

"ok"

"Show us wha-" she was cut off when her jaw dropped. Before her eyes, Colin turned into a dragon.

He then looked down at her, "Do you believe us now?" All Darren's mom could do was nod. She was still in shock at the sight of a real life dragon standing in front of her. Darren and Colin then finished their story with Colin's dream. Colin then looked down at Darren's dad "Will you two help me find the portal so I can return home and save my friends?"

"Of course we will Colin" he answered happily. Colin then started to lie down and the three humans crawled onto his back. He then took off towards the lake. Colin was not used to carrying the extra weight so he had to stop for a rest. He landed beside the lake and let the three humans off so he could go get a drink of water. Darren's parents were still in awe as they saw Colin going to get a drink. They were amazed at how big he was and how gentle he looked for a dragon. When Colin finished, he let the humans back on and continued their trip to where he had woken up. He landed in the clearing and turned to the humans. "Look for a rock formation that is shaped like an arch". Soon, they found the portal and Colin thanked them. He looked back to see them waving and he ran through. When he arrived on the other side, he landed and was about to walk away he was knocked over by a smaller SILVER dragon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Silver Follower

The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining

I do not own the right to any Spyro characters. Fira belongs to Viperwatcher

Chapter Eight

The dragon behind him looked exactly like Colin, but smaller. Colin knew instantly who it was "Are you crazy Darren? Go back to earth NOW!"

"No! This has been my dream for a long time, and my parents said I could. So no, I am not going back. You need all the help you can get!" Darren replied stubbornly.

"You don't even know anything about being a dragon!"

"Then teach me. You look old enough that you know a lot."

"Fine. The first thing you need to learn how to do is fly. Come outside and ill show you." Colin said annoyed that Darren would not go back to his world. Colin showed him how to fly and was surprised that he was a quick learner. Next, he taught him how to fight. Once again, Darren learnt fast and they continued.

"Since you are some how the same type of dragon as I am, you have the same elements. Earth, Ice, Fire and electricity. We also have light and shadow attacks at our disposal. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Since Fire is the easiest to master, I will teach you that first. Concentrate on only fire. Feel the power building snide of you, then take a deep breath and let it all out" Colin instructed Darren for about three hours, having to dodge a couple attacks in the process. "Ok, we should probably get moving to the temple. Let's go." he said as he took of with Darren following. They flew east over the never-ending forest for about four hours. Sensing that Darren was getting tired, "You ok Darren? Hey let's go get a drink" Colin said pointing towards a small stream. The two silver dragons turned and landed. They both walked over and started to drink when Darren saw Colin's head shoot up, and then he was just staring at himself in the water. He had a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong Colin? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow..."

"What's wow?"

"Apparently I have been gone for more than two weeks."

"How can you tell?"

"Well when I left, I looked exactly like you, now I do look older. Let's get going now. I want to get there before darkness sets in and another night goes by with people worrying about me." he said as soon as took of with Darren following. Darren was still wondering two things.

"Hey Colin, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How did you get those scars, and why did you want me to head back so bad?"

"Remember the story I told you of me being captured, well I left out a part. While I was captured, I was tortured everyday until I was rescued. My best friend Eric was killed saving me..." he went quiet remembering his lost friend "and the evil dragoness is why I wanted you to go home. And because of your scale colour, you are in even more danger. Her whole purpose is to rid this world of the silver dragon." now Darren tried to change the subject, seeing how much it hurt Colin to talk about it "You know what I find weird though, is how in your human form, you look like me but older, and when we are dragons, I look like you but younger"

"Yeah, that is kind of weird" Colin said with slight smile. "There is the temple. I'm sure the guardians could tell us the answer to this whole look alike thing. Let's g-" Darren looked to see why his friend stopped talking and saw him falling from the sky. He dove after him and used all his strength slowing the fall. When they landed, Colin woke back up, but his shoulder was bleeding. Darren took note of this "Colin, your hurt, le-" he was cut off when he heard growling coming from in front of them. Colin returned the growl equally. Darren then turned to Colin "what is that?"

"Get behind me" was all Colin said knowing what had attacked him. Darren looked and saw two glowing red eyes in the shadows and moved behind Colin. He could tell that this creature was big. Colin was about five or six feet taller than Darren and the creature was about a foot taller than him. The creature then pounced at Colin but he used his earth element to block the attack. He then looked over to Darren "Run! Get to the temple now! Tell the guardians!" he screamed before starting to fight again. Right before Darren left, he looked back to see Colin getting swatted into a tree by the beast, leaving three long cuts down his side. Darren then ran to the temple and found the earth guardian Terrador. Terrador had a look of shock on his face. "C-Colin"

"I'm n-. Never mind, my friend is being attacked by some weird beast outside come on!" Darren said as he started to head back with Terrador in pursuit. When they arrive at the scene, they saw Colin full of cuts and bruises, but the beast was not doing any better. They were in a dead lock. Colin then couldn't stand anymore do to blood loss and he fell over and the beast walked up to get the final blow, but was thrown into a tree and killed by and Earth attack from Terrador. Colin raised his head enough to see the two dragons walking over to him. He smiled knowing that Darren was safe. He then fell unconscious from the blood loss. The two dragons ran over to him and carried him to the infirmary. Darren never left his friends side until he woke up. Every few hours, one of the guardians would check to see if he had woken and all lowered their head when Darren shook his head. A few days later, Darren felt something move beside him and saw he was staring into Colin's big green eyes. Then Darren's eyes filled with tears knowing that his friend was alright. Colin stood up and Darren gave Colin a huge hug knowing that he was alright."I was so worried about you! The Guardians have been checking every couple hours." He then told him that he was supposed to bring him into the Pool of Visions room. When they arrived, no one was there so they sat and waited looking at the door. "You never did tell me what that thing was."

"That thing is called a hunter. They are the only real threat to our kind. We are their main prey" Colin then cringed when he stretched his wings.

"Oh. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think that I broke a bone when I was fighting the hunter. It's nothing, don't worry yourself over it ok?"

"Ok"

The door soon opened and the three guardians walked in. Cyril then took note of the two silver dragons in front of them "Colin! Your alive!" he screamed as the guardians all walked over to Darren and hugged him. Darren looked at Colin and saw he was laughing and shaking his head. "Guys! I am not Colin!" the three guardians let go and backed off confused. Then Colin spoke, still chuckling to himself "Wow. I can't believe you guys didn't recognize me. You must be getting old." the three guardians looked at Colin with confusion before realizing it was him. "We are sorry. The other one looks so much like you when you were younger, which I find very peculiar" said Volteer in his expanded ways. Then a sixth dragon entered and Colin recognized him. Cyril had a look of shock as he saw the teal dragon. "I-Ignitus?" he said with surprise. "yes it is me. Because of Spyro, I have become the new Chronicler. And I believe that I can explain why those two look alike. They all looked at the two silver dragons. "It is true. The one on the left, is Colin. And Colin, you have been constantly wondering why you feel the need to always protect your friend here, it is because he in not your friend."

Colin and Darren looked at each other confused "What do you mean Ignitus?" Colin asked.

"It is because he is your Brother."


	9. Chapter 9: I miss you

**The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro series characters. Fira belongs to Viperwatcher. All other characters are mine!**

**Chapter Nine**

"What?" both dragons said in unison.

"How is that even possible?" asked Darren who was just as confused as Colin.

"Colin, when you were three, your mother brought you here so that we could protect you from the dark armies. At the same time, she brought a newly hatched whelping and asked us to send him to a safer place, so we sent him to the human world. We found a suitable mother with a golden heart. She adopted him and was kept secret until the war was over. We also kept him secret from you because we did not want you to go and run off looking for him" explained the Chronicler.

The two brothers looked at each other for a few minutes and were happy to find out why they looked alike. Colin was shaken from his thoughts with the memory of his missing friends. "I am extremely happy that I have a brother now, but we still have another problem at our hands"

"And what would that be, young dragon?" questioned Cyril.

"I need to go and find my friends. Does anyone have any idea of where they are being kept?"

"Yes Colin, we do know where they are, but you are in no condition to go and fight. You cannot fly-" Cyril was cut off.

"How did you know that?" Colin asked cringing.

"You think that you can hide your discomfort every time that you move your left wing?" asked Cyril. "You may leave in a few days, after it has full healed. For now, you will be helping us in training your brother with his elemental skills. He will spend the mornings with us focusing on the four elements, while you are best suited to teach him with his light and shadow abilities. He will need to be better trained to defend himself. Now it is getting late. Off to bed you two as we will start early tomorrow. Good night, young dragons"

"Good night" the brothers responded in unison and walked out of the room. They turned left to head towards Colin's room. Colin was deep in thought about many problems at once which made the walk seem faster than it really was. They arrived and opened the door as Colin entered his familiar bedroom. Colin then removed half of the straw from his bed and made up a second bed for Darren to sleep in. Darren thanked him and layed down. Colin waited till he was asleep before walking out onto the balcony. Colin spent a few hours staring at the moons, thinking about two main problems. One, how he was going to train Darren, considering the amount of power it took drained Colin of all his energy. And two, how he was going to rescue his friends. Colin then drew in a sharp breath as he tried to move his wing again, but was met with a sharp pain. Soon, the tiredness in his body took over and he walked back into the room. He looked over to his brother's peaceful body. This caused him to smile knowing that he was safe. Colin then went to bed and knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-At the Eastern Fortress-

Spyro, Cynder, Fira and Stacey had all become Stef's slaves. When they were not serving her, they were locked up in a small cell. The cell had a medium sized, barred window that had a view of the night sky. It has now been two years since the four dragons have seen Warfang. They missed everyone at school, the guardians and friends. Spyro was slowly pacing deep in thought. He only did this when he was making up a plan. The rest of the dragons were trying to get some rest, but Spyro soon woke them.

"I've got it!" Spyro sounded satisfied. "I know how we are going to escape!"

"How? This place is crawling with guards!" asked Stacey.

"The last three nights, there has been a guard change whenever the tower light goes out. This will give us about 20 minutes before they catch on. I am going to break the window during the guard change then we fly out. To start it all off, make sure that you all look like you are sleeping. When the guard does his rounds, we will start the plan. Got it?" he asked the group. They all nodded and went to their beds. The guard walked up to their cell to see them all sleeping. Now being content with himself, he left the building. Everyone stood back up and watched for the light to go out. A few minutes later, Spyro readied his earth missile and smashed out the window frame. The four dragons all slipped out unnoticed. When they all cleared the walls of the fortress, they started to head west back to the temple. The four dragons knew the dangers of flying at night so they all found a clearing and landed to get some rest. Each dragon took guard for a few hours while the others slept to watch for any soldiers or hunters. There was the odd rabbit or deer walking around, but nothing serious. When it was Fira's turn, she was listening quietly to the sounds of nature when a twig snapped from behind. From the first look she saw a shadow, a silver dragon then walked out in front of her. Tears started to form in her eyes. The silver dragon walked up to her and said "Hey Fira, did you miss me?" Fira then caught something off about him. His voice sounded like it was two people speaking and his eyes were the wrong colour. "GO AWAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, waking the other dragons by her. They all ran over to Fira and Cynder noticed Fira was giving off a low growl. "What's wrong Fira? She asked before looking to see what Fira was upset about. She then saw the silver dragon "Colin?"

"It's not him" said Fira to Cynder.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a shape-shifter, not Colin. Colin is dead…" Fira trailed off as the others stepped in between them. The shape-shifter then reverted to its original form. A shape-shifter looks like a wolf, but instead of fur, it has scales like a dragon. The shape-shifter then lunged at Spyro, but he just lifted his tail blade and impaled it by its throat. Blood was now flowing freely from its wound. Spyro gave a quick whip of his tail and threw the limp body back into the forest. The group of dragons then walked back to the tree they were under and soon fell asleep. Fira thought, was unable to rest, and stood back up. She looked up and was staring at the moons. He mind not focused on Colin.

"I miss you"

* * *

><p>I have chapters ten and eleven typed out. Will upload soon! Please continue to R &amp; R!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Training Day

**The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro series characters. Fira belongs to Viperwatcher. All other characters are mine!**

**Chapter Ten**

Colin was asleep and in a dream-like state. His dream was broken off when he heard three words in his mind, "I miss you" he heard the voice say. There was no doubt that it was Fira's voice that said it. He was then woken by his brother Darren, who was also waking from his sleep. "Are you ready for today Darren?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, who am I training with first?" asked Darren while stretching.

"Umm… I think you are with Volteer first" Colin answered.

"Sweet! Electricity sounds awesome!" Darren said with excitement. Colin just shook his head "What?"

"Yeah, electricity is fun but…"

"But what?"

"Let's just say that you are going to have a headache after"

"Why is that?"

"To put it simply, Volteer has a bit of a motor mouth. Just try to keep up. I will meet you after class for our training ok?"

"Sure-" Darren was cut off by his stomach "But first, let's go and get something to eat!"

"Good idea" Colin said as he winced in pain when he moved his wing "Damn it!"

"Still can't stretch it?" Darren said with a smile.

"I can stretch it. It only hurt because I was trying to flap it. A few more days and we will be able to make the trip to the fortress, but I should be able to start doing short flights by tomorrow" Colin said, still mad that he couldn't fly yet. The two brothers walked down the hall to the dining area. Colin ordered some fruit and a small boar, while Darren got a serving of deer. Darren had a single thought bugging him "So let me get this straight. We are the last of the silver dragons?" he asked.

"Yes Darren. As far as we know, we are the last ones" answered Colin.

"But there can still be others right?"

"I guess so, but most of us have been slaughtered by Stef's forces. It would be nice to know if there were more because I really do not like the sound of 'The last of our kind' very much"

"Yeah, it is a sad feeling when you think about it. Know about that kind of stuff"

"Well don't let it bring you down. It is time to go to meet Volteer now. Hurry up!" Colin finished the conversation while he started to stand up again. Darren followed quietly as they walked to the training room. They were met by the electric guardian, Volteer, who was in the middle of the room.

"Ah, welcome to my training establishment, young Darren!" said Volteer in his usual excited voice. Darren returned the welcome with a smile, and then looked up to Colin with a look that could only be described as "Help me!" Colin then gave Darren a comforting smile before saying "Don't worry Darren, I will come and get you in a couple of hours. Just do what you are told" he said as he left the room. Darren walked over to Volteer and they began your lesson.

Colin was walking around the temple, bored out of his mind. "Now, what can I do for the next couple hours?" Colin asked himself. He decided to head into Warfang and look around. Colin walked to the front door and decided to try the stages for flying again. First, he stretched his wings and felt no pain. Next, he trying slowly flapping it. He felt a small pain, but it was not enough to be unbearable. He then flapped harder and took off with a smile on his face. It felt good to be airborne again, after not being able to fly for a while. While on his way to Warfang, Colin spotted an ideal clearing that he would bring Darren to so that they could train. After about ten minutes, Colin saw the walls of Warfang and headed for the front gate. Everyone was out today and it was very crowded. Colin made his way to the market and started to see what was for sale. Colin soon had something catch his eye. There were two sets of dragon armor that would fit him and his brother. They were silver with gold engraved designs. There were three parts. The helmet, leg braces and a tail base plate. Colin walked up to the store, his eyes still on the armor. "Excuse me, how much would it be for those two sets of armor?"

"3000 gold pieces each" replied a mole.

"Ill take them" Colin handed the mole the gold pieces and stuck the armor in his side bag. Colin continued his walk and spotted an advertisement for a house in the south end of the city. He took the flyer and also put it in his side bag. Colin looked up at the sun and decided that he should head back to the temple to pick up Darren. After about ten minutes, Colin landed in front of the temple and was met by Cyril, who did not look too pleased. "What do you think you are doing, young dragon? You know that you are not supposed to be flying yet!" yelled Cyril. Colin lowered his head knowing that Cyril was right. His wing was throbbing but he just ignored it." I know Mater Cyril, but it does not hurt to move it anymore" Colin answered. Cyril was not convinced.

"Oh really?" Cyril said as he walked up to Colin. He put his paw on the spot where the wing attached to Colin's body and pushed down. Colin drew in a sharp breath to try and hide the pain he was in. "Just as I thought. Now go inside, Darren is waiting" finished Cyril before taking flight towards the city. Colin then noticed there was a numbing sensation at the base of his wing. He was surprised to find that it was frozen in ice. Colin quickly used his fire element to melt it before going to find Darren. Colin walked around for about five minutes before finding Darren in their room.

"You ready" he asked, startling Darren, who was on the balcony.

"Yes, I'm ready and you're late!"

"I know, sorry. I had to run a few errands. Follow me" Darren went to walk out the door, but was stopped by Colin grabbing his tail. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Colin asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the training room"

"No, we are not using the training room. This way" Colin answered as he took off from the balcony. Darren then took off after him.

"You're not supposed to be flying yet!" Darren yelled from behind.

"I know, but it would take to long to get where we are going!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"


	11. Chapter 11: The Unfriendly Reunion

The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book One

Chapter Eleven

I do not own any Sierra or Activison Characters. Fira belongs to Viperwatcher. All others are MINE!

Colin and Darren were flying for about 45 minutes before they landed in the clearing that Colin had spotted earlier. He was now beginning to feel the effects of his injury. Colin just ignored it as he began his lesson with his brother.

"Ok Darren, it is just like any other element, focus only on the power of light, like you would do for any other element"

"Ok, now what Colin?"

"Same as before"

Ok then" Darren said as a white sphere built up in his maw. He then released a beam of light and was surprised at the effect. Darren felt lightheaded and his body fell to the ground. His head was throbbing due to the impact. Colin knew something was wrong.

"Darren!" Colin screamed as he ran to his brother's side.

"I'm fine Colin. I just am a little dizzy right now" Darren said as Colin sighed with relief. Darren then felt an odd feeling in his stomach. He then realized that he had not eaten since breakfast. He looked up at his brother "Is there anything to eat around here?" he asked wit a smile.

"Sure, let me go hunting. You stay here ok?" Colin said as he left to search for food.

-A clearing close by-

Four dragons were waking from their peaceful slumbers. Fira slowly stood up as she looked around. The others were all awake and talking amongst each other. She then felt her stomach growl as she walked over to her friends. She looked at them and said "I will be right back, I am just going to look for some food" She then walked into the thick forest. After about ten minutes of constant searching, she found a fruit tree a started to pick them. Before she could put any in her bag to bring them back to her friends, she heard a crunch of dead leaves behind her. She whipped her body around to see a silver dragon standing behind her with a look of confusion. He then spoke to her "Fira? Is that you?" asked the silver dragon.

Fira was in shock, but soon remembered the night before. "You really think that you can fool me again?" asked Fira.

"Fool you? What are you talking about?" counter asked the silver dragon.

"Your not him, you shape-shifter! He has been dead for three years!"

"Shape-shifter? Dead? Are you ok?"

"Stop playing stupid. Now get away from me"

"Fira-"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fira screamed as she shot a large fireball at the silver dragon. Pure instinct took over for the silver dragon as he took off in the other direction.

"What has gotten into her?" the dragon asked himself as he ran back to his brother. He ducked under a low tree branch as he ran into another clearing with a younger silver dragon lying down in the middle, soaking in the suns rays. The younger dragon looked up to see his brother running over to him. "Where is the food Colin?" the younger dragon asked.

"We will get it on the way, lets go" Colin replied. As they were walking, the older dragon was searching through his side bag, and pulled out some silver armor. He then gave it to his brother and said "Put this on"

"Whoa! Where did you get this?" the younger dragon asked.

"Remember the errands I had to run earlier Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I saw two sets of armor for sale and I bought them for us" Colin said while he was putting on his own armor.

"Thank you for the armor and by the way, where are we going anyways?" asked Darren curiously.

"I need to figure something out and the armor is just a precaution"

"Ok Colin, lead the way" Darren said as he looked at his new armor. After walking through the thick forest for abut ten minutes, Darren looked to see the fruit tree. The two brothers took a quick rest as they ate a few pieces of fruit before continuing their journey. Colin stopped and looked around for anything that would show what direction Fira had walked in. He spotted some broken branches and it opened into a clear path. The silver dragons were about to walk into another clearing but jumped into the bush when they heard some voices coming from ahead.

"Are you ok?" asked one voice. By the sound of it, the voice sounded female.

"No, another shape-shifter walked up to me!" said another female voice. Colin could tell that it was Fira who least spoke. He then tried to lean in closer, but he accidentally stepped into a pile of dead leaves, making an audible crunching sound.

"What was that?" asked a third voice. This voice was completely male. "Show yourself!" he demanded. Colin and Darren had no choice in the matter, so they stepped out. Darren looked over to his brother and was caught off guard. Colin was stunned! Darren had never seen anyone or anything ever scare or stun his brother before. And it was true; Colin was in shock to see who was standing in front of him. Colin found that the voices belonged to Spyro, Cynder, Stacey and Fira.

"Hey guys…" Colin said nervously which confused Darren even more. Colin then remembered about the earlier incident. The only response that his greeting got was a low growl from the whole group. Colin then took a step back. That was the final trigger for Darren as he ran and hid behind Colin as his brother's look went from shock to confusion.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Colin asked looking at the group of dragons in front of him.

"Why can't your kind just leave us alone? You have hurt us enough already, shape-shifter! Yelled Spyro.

"I am not a shape-shifter! It is me, Colin!"

"Yeah, sure you are. And you brought a second shifter to portray a younger version of him to. Didn't you?"

"Were you guys brainwashed or something?" It's me!" screamed Colin, desperate to get his point through. Darren could tell that he had to say or do something fast. He was feeling helpless as his brother was fighting with the purple dragon. Darren then yelled from behind Colin

"He is not lying to you!"

"Yes he is!" screamed Cynder "Colin has been dead for three years now!"

"Darren was now standing beside his brother and looked up at him "Dead?"

"I do not know why they are saying that either" answered his brother. Darren then brought his focus on the fight at hand

"If he is dead, then why is he standing right here?" Darren asked but only received a glare from Colin.

"Darren, stay out of this!" yelled Colin as Darren went back behind him.

"Guys stop it!" screamed Fira with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Colin was fed up with how the group was acting "Fine then! Find your own way back to the temple! Darren, we are leaving, NOW!" Colin said, angered by how hostile his friends were acting towards them. Darren looked over to his brother to see a tear running down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. Colin then turned to Darren with a confused face

"Why were you hiding behind me?"

"To be honest, I do not know. Something just told me that it was the right thing to do"

-At the Temple-

The three guardians watched the events take place in the pool of visions. Terrador thought about it then said "Well my friends, it looks like we are going to have some explaining to do"

"I agree" replied Cyril "When they return, they will understand"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book One**

**Chapter Twelve**

**I do not own any Sierra or Activison Characters. **_**Fira**_** belongs to **_**Viperwatcher**_**. All others are **_**MINE!**_

The two brothers soon landed back at the temple. Colin was silent the whole trip back. They walked to their room where they were met by the familiar sight. Darren picked up a book and started to read while his brother was lost in thought on the balcony. Darren soon left for training with Terrador and called out to his brother "I am off to training" but got no answer. He left the room and was met by Cyril at the doorway. "Is Colin in there?" Cyril asked Darren.

"Yes he is. Good luck trying to talk to him" Darren said as he passed Cyril to head to training. Cyril walked into the room and found Colin out on the balcony, lost in his own thoughts. Colin's thoughts were broken up when Cyril walked up behind him and blew ice on his wing. In a sympathetic tone, Cyril talked to Colin

"The other guardians and I saw what had happened earlier today" he said as Colin looked over to him.

"You did?" Colin was surprised.

"Yes, we did"

"I am truly sorry for disobeying your orders about flying. It was the fastest way to get to the clearing. And thank you for the ice, it is easing the pain"

"Your welcome and I understand. We are not mad at you for flying. So I am guessing why you were lost in thought is because of why your friends were acting hostile towards you?"

"I don't understand. Why would they think that I was a shape-shifter?"

"That is because the night before, they were attacked by a shape-shifter that took your form. Because of this, they then took you as another one. Do not worry, when they arrive home, the guardians and I will explain everything to them"

"I surely thought that Fira would see the situation differently than the others"

"When you disappeared, she was hit hard emotionally. She will come to see the light soon enough. Let us not dwell on the negatives. I have a class now with your brother. Do you know of any problems that he has while learning?"

"No Master Cyril, Darren is a quick learner and listens to criticism intently. You should have no problems" Colin said as Cyril stood up. He nodded and left the room silently. Colin followed Cyril off the balcony a said to himself "I had better get some rest after training Darren" as he went to lie down on his bed. He got in a comfortable position which was on his stomach with his neck turned, folding his body in half so that his head was facing the door. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

-Outside the Forest Temple-

The four dragons landed and were happy to be home. They walked through the courtyard and into the temple where they ran into Terrador.

"Ah, young dragons, welcome home! With what has happened recently, I need all of you to meet me in the meeting room right away. We will be in after I find Volteer. Now move along" he said dismissing the group of dragons.

"Yes Master Terrador" the group relied in unison. They continued their walk and came upon Cyril's training room. In the middle, they spotted Cyril and the same small silver dragon from earlier. They stood there long enough for Cyril o take notice as look up at them. The silver dragon then turned around to see why his lesson was paused, and he saw the four dragons in the doorway. He recognized them from earlier and shot them and angry glare. The group took the glare as one of annoyance of his class being interrupted. The group soon left the doorway and continued on their trip to the meeting room at the end of the hall. Fira had a thought in her mind "_If the younger one is in there, maybe…_" She made the group stop in front of a random room. They knew who's it was. Her thought were right as she smiled opening the door quietly. There, on the bed she saw the older silver dragon sleeping on the bed. Fira continued to watch as Colin slowly opened his eyes. He saw the four dragons standing in the doorway. All he did was roll his eyes and put his head on the other side of his body to avoid looking at them because he was still angry. Fira lowered her head in shame as she walked out of the doorway as the group continued on their trip. She felt a tear run down her cheek only one thought was stuck in her head _"He probably hates me now. The one I love so much, my mate, and I chased him away like he was a wild beast"_ She did not realize she said the thought out loud and Cynder put a wing over her

"It is not your fault Fira. We all didn't know" Fira nodded as they arrived at the meeting room. They all sat down and waited for the guardians. They soon arrived and gave the group a shortened version of the story. They were all in shock.

"So, let me get this straight. He disappeared because he was transported to another world by a portal?" asked Spyro.

"Yes Spyro, that is why. Oh and I forgot to mention a key point" said Terrador.

"And what is that?" asked Fira.

"The smaller one that was with him is his younger brother, Darren" finished Terrador. The group all looked at each other and remembered the look they received from him. It was not of annoyance, but hatred. The group of dragons stood up as they meeting ended. They all were tired from the flight back and decided to get some rest. Spyro and Cynder went to their room while Fira went and knocked on Colin's door. The door was opened by his brother, who shot her a glare.

"What do you want?" Darren said as coldly as possible.

"I need to talk to Colin" she replied quietly.

"For what?"

"I need to explain himself to him. I figured that he would want to know what was going on" she said while holding back a tear. Darren stood there thinking for what seemed like forever to Fira when he looked back at her.

"Fine, wait here" Darren said as he rolled his eyes and left the doorway. Fira strained her ears to listen for her mate's voice. She could barely make out what they were saying. She heard Darren first.

"Colin, there is someone here to see you" he said to his older brother. Fira listened and Colin's voice sounded like he had no energy.

"Who is it?" he asked wearily.

"I don't know. It is one of the dragons from earlier" explained Darren

"Which one?" Colin said as he raised his head slightly.

"The red female"

"What does she want?"

"I don't know exactly. Something about having to explain her actions"

"Let her in" he sighed as he half sat up and curled his front legs under his chest. Darren walked back to the door and opened it more as Fira walked into the room. She saw that Colin was laying down on his bed. She could tell that he was struggling to stay upright because of a lack of mana and energy. He looked at her then to Darren

"Can you give us some privacy Darren?" he asked his brother. Darren nodded and left the room wordlessly. Fira and Colin stared at each other for a few minutes before Fira broke the silence.

"I am sorry. I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you" she started.

"Well you did" Colin said coldly.

"The night before, we were attacked by a shape-shifter and it took your form. This is what made all of us think that you were just another one trying to hurt us"

"I know that already" Colin said warmly.

"You do?" Fira was caught off guard.

"Cyril told me everything earlier"

"Then why are you mad?"

"I am angry because I thought that out of the four of you, _**you**_ would be the one that would see the truth. But no, you did not even bother to think that maybe it was actually me standing there"

"I know… and I am sorry for that. You were gone for two years and we all believed that you were dead, even though a body was never found. Please forgive me. Pease forgive all of us!" she finished and the room when silent once more. Fira was surprised when Colin stood up, still deep in thought. He walked over to Fira. Colin looked deep into her eyes before lying back down on the bed. It felt like an eternity to Fira as she awaited her mate's answer.

"I forgive you" he said after some time. Fira ran up to him and nuzzled him lovingly.

"I love you Fira. I always have" Colin said wit a smile on his face.

"I love you too Colin" she replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek. She then hugged him tightly. During the process, Fira nicked Colin's wing and she saw him cringe in pain. A sense of worry came over Fira. "Are you ok?" she asked with caution in her voice.

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me. Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you call Darren and Cynder in here? I need to talk to them"

"Sure, no problem" Fira said as she left the room. She returned a few minutes later and entered the room with his brother, Cynder and Spyro.

"Thank you Fira" Colin said to his mate as she nodded. Cynder was confused by why Colin wanted her.

"Why do you need me Colin?" she asked him curiously.

"As you can see, I have no energy left in me after using my light ability to give a demonstration for Darren, and I was supposed to help him learn his shadow ability as well. If I were to go and show him how to do this, it would probably kill me, so I was wondering if maybe you could help him?" Colin explained.

"Sure, it is not a problem at all" Cynder replied happily "Come on Darren, there is a lot to learn!" she said while she beckoned Colin's little brother to follow. Darren looked mad at his brother's decision, but left seeing that Colin trusted the black dragoness. Fira followed them out of the room and was talking to Darren.

"So what really happened to your brother?" she asked Darren.

"What are you talking about?" he replied confused.

"His wing. When we were hugging, he cringed when I nicked his wing"

"Well the night we arrived here,"

**FLASHBACK CHAPTER EIGHT**

When they landed, Colin woke back up, but his shoulder was bleeding. Darren took note of this "Colin, your hurt, le-" he was cut off when he heard growling coming from in front of them. Colin returned the growl equally. Darren then turned to Colin "what is that?"

"Get behind me" was all Colin said knowing what had attacked him. Darren looked and saw two glowing red eyes in the shadows and moved behind Colin. He could tell that this creature was big. Colin was about five or six feet taller than Darren and the creature was about a foot taller than him. The creature then pounced at Colin but he used his earth element to block the attack. He then looked over to Darren "Run! Get to the temple now! Tell the guardians!" he screamed before starting to fight again. Right before Darren left, he looked back to see Colin getting swatted into a tree by the beast, leaving three long cuts down his side.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I understand, do you think that I will see him later?"

"That is up to him" replied Darren as he entered the training room, leaving Fira to her own thoughts.

-In Colin's Room-

Spyro and Colin were finishing up their conversation.

"Like I said, if you want, I can take him for another light lesson anytime" Spyro said as he was walking towards the door.

"Thank you, I will remember that" replied Colin as curled up to go to sleep. Spyro left the room so that his friend could sleep. Spyro decided to follow Colin's example and went to take a nap. Both of the young adult dragons were sleeping soundly, completely at peace with themselves. But sadly, their peace was shot lived. A green earth dragon ran into Spyro's room and screamed

"The dark army is attacking!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book One**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**I do not own any Sierra or Activison Characters. **_**Fira**_** belongs to **_**Viperwatcher**_**. Colin, Stacey, Martel, and all the whelpings are **_**MINE!**_

"What?" exclaimed Spyro as he shot out of bed and ran onto his balcony. To his horror, the dark army was fast approaching. He ran by the guard and was almost flying down the hall to Colin's room. He had to wake him before they arrived! Spyro heard a loud crash as he had to stop for what was in front of him. The roof had collapsed right in front of him, blocking his way to his friend and his mate. Before he could think of what to do next, Spyro felt something pull on his tail. He turned around to see Cyril dragging him towards the front door and directing about twenty or so students and a small group of whelpings were on his back. Cyril called back to Spyro, who was now running beside him.

"We have to get you out of here Spyro"

"What about Colin, Cynder and Darren?"

"We cannot get to them. They will have to find a way out themselves"

"But Colin has no energy or mana left in him right now. He is HELPLESS!" yelled Spyro over the sounds of another explosion. This news stopped Cyril in his tracks. He pondered the possibilities around him. The only solution he could think of was grim.

"We have to leave them"

"What?" Spyro said angered.

"No one can get to them. I know that Colin will find the strength to escape this attack. We have to leave now, and hope for the best"

"I guess your right" Spyro said as he followed Cyril out of the temple and took to the skies. They were flying for a while and landed about three quarters of the way to Warfang in a small clearing. Spyro noticed a red dragoness running towards him with a concerned look. She then spoke

"Where is Colin?"

"We had to leave them behind" Spyro said with his head down.

"What why?"

"The roof collapsed and we could not reach them. I am sorry Fira, but we just have to wait and see if he can pull through this" Spyro said with his head still down. "Where ever there is darkness, there will always be light" he finished, trying to cheer Fira up. She gave him a smile and started to tend to the wounded. Luckily for her, there were no serious injuries. Just some minor cuts and bruises. She could not keep her mind off of her mate.

"Where are you Colin?" she asked herself.

-Inside the Temple-

_BOOM!_

Colin's eyes shot open and he heard a loud explosion. _'What the hell?"_ he asked himself as he stood up. He rest let him regain enough energy to walk around. He walked to the door and saw nobody around. He then walked out onto his balcony and he was in a pure state of shock. There was a dark army moving towards the temple. He ran off his balcony and out of his room. Colin turned left as he continued to run towards the training room. When the door slid open, Colin noticed that the roof had collapsed. He was looking around franticly for two dragons, Cynder and his brother. He spotted them hiding a corner of the room, and seemed to be unharmed. Colin was running on pure adrenaline right now as he saw the two scared mindless. Colin had to call out to them.

"Guys come on! We need to get out of here!" he yelled across the room as he took off. Cynder and Darren nodded and followed Colin out of the roof. The immediately turned and headed for Warfang. At least the walls would keep the army out for a while. After a few minutes flying, Colin, Cynder and Darren spotted a group of dragons in a small clearing. Colin then recognized five dragons. There was the three guardians, Spyro and Fira. Colin smiled seeing that Fira was alive and well. The three dragons landed beside the larger group of students and the adults took note of this. Fira and Spyro ran through the crowd to their mates and pretty much tackled them as they landed. Fira was the first to speak.

"Thank the ancestors that your alive!" she said while holding back tears "We all thought that you were captured or worst!" The six whelpings also ran over to Colin and hugged him as he used to play with them when he was not busy with temple duties. Colin smiled at the whelpings as they finished hugging. Colin then looked to Fira.

"Well, don't worry. We are all fine-" Colin stopped talking as a rush of exhaustion came over him as the adrenaline wore off. He dropped to the ground like a sack of lead. He then felt his consciousness slip from him and he closed his eyes, not seeing the group of dragons running over to him. Fira and Darren ran to Colin's side and started vigorously shaking his limp body, trying to wake him, and it seemed to work. Colin opened his eyes, but only enough that they were a slit. He still had no energy and couldn't move his body. Fira then tried talking to him.

"Colin, are you ok? Talk to me!" she said crying.

Colin's voice was very weak. "I am fine Fira, just a little tired. Training Darren to use his light ability really took a lot out of me. This is why I rarely use it" he said as he struggled to keep his neck up to face her. "Also the only reason I was able to fly here was because of adrenaline, other than that, I have no energy" he finished while forcing a smile to try and cheer his mate up. Fira then felt his muscles twitch as he was trying to stand up. She and Darren helped support Colin as he forced himself to stand. His legs were a little shaky, but he was soon standing upright. Fira and Darren helped Colin walk over to a green crystal sticking out of the ground so that Colin could receive enough energy to finish the trip to Warfang. Soon after absorbing most of the crystal's energy, Colin was able to move around on his own. He then remembered an important note that he had to tell the guardians about. He walked over to Terrador, who was tending to another earth dragon that was slightly injured from the attack.

"Excuse me, Mater Terrador?" Colin asked sounding rushed.

"What is it, young dragon?" Terrador replied.

"I believe that we should really get moving to the safety of the city walls. The army was not far behind use when we took off" Colin informed the older dragon.

"I agree" Terrador nodded and called everyone's attention. "Everybody listen up! The dark army is fast approaching our current position. Everyone must now fly to the city of Warfang, where we will be protected by towering walls of the city" he said as the crowd nodded in understanding. Soon, the large groups of dragons took to the skies and were off to the safety of the city. Colin and Spyro carried the six whelpings on their backs because of the whelpings were not able to fly. During the flight, Colin felt the toll that the extra weight was taking on him, and was starting to tire. Fira also took note of this as she saw a bead of sweat running down Colin's face.

"Are you going to make it there?" she asked her mate in concern.

"I will be fine Fira. Don't worry about it" he said giving her a smile to reassure her. To their relief, the small group of dragons spotted the walls of the city and they were soon flying over the buildings. They met up with the larger group of dragons that were in front of the city's temple as the guardians were assigning rooms. The group landed at the top of the stairs beside the guardians. The two couples went to a corner and started to pre-occupy the small dragons. Terrador took note of how well they preformed this task and got an idea. He looked away from the crowd and called the group over to the side.

"I have noticed how well our young orphans have warmed up to you, and decided that we are going to put them in your care. They will stay in your rooms and live your lives." Terrador said catching all for adult dragons by surprise.

"What? Really?" asked Fira while still thinking of what she was going to do.

"Protect them with your lives, like a _parent_ would" Terrador said while looking right into Fira's eyes.

"Yes Master Terrador" replied the group in unison as they walked into the temple with the whelpings in close follow. They all entered Colin and Fira's room. Colin went and lied down in the bed as the green gems were wearing off and he slowly lost energy. Fira went beside him and put a wing over him.

"You tired?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to recover from all the events today" replied Colin as he smiled while looking at the children playing in the corner with a few toys. Fira was lost in thought after about why Terrador said the word "Parents" the way he did. She then went into shock as she realized what the elder dragon asked of them. Colin raised his head slightly as he felt Fira tense up beside him.

"What is wrong Fira?" he asked concerned for his mate.

"I just realized what Terrador wants us to do"

"And that would be?" asked Cynder confused.

"He wants us to be their new parents!"

* * *

><p><strong> I have up to chapter 18 written in my notebook ( i need a new one soon) and just have not been motivated to type. I will try to get them on ASAP<strong>

**P.S.: If you want to contact me, PM me, email me or add Ka0sr1der on Xbox LIVE. If my friends list is full, send me a msg and I will add you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Legend of Spyro: The Silver Lining Book One**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**I do not own any Sierra or Activison Characters. **_**Fira**_** belongs to **_**Viperwatcher**_**. Colin, Stacey, Martel, and all the whelpings are **_**MINE!**_

Everyone in the room except the children, who were playing, was caught completely off guard as they too realized the truth. Spyro was confused.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to make sure she was not kidding.

"Yes Spyro, I am sure. Did you hear how Terrador said the word parent?" Fira replied as she looked over to the children playing in the corner. She smiled at the thought of becoming a parent, even more with her mate, Colin. He looked back at her before putting his head down and also looked at the children. He was thinking of how it would work out if he became a parent. Colin then looked up to his friends.

"I guess we will adopt three each?" asked Colin. His question was only answered with his friends nodding as they agreed. He then looked back to the young dragons in the corner. There were two ice dragon twins, one male and one female named Eva and Hydro. Both had light blue scales with a navy blue underbelly, short, straight horns and a spear shaped tail blade. They were play fighting while a green earth dragoness watched. Her name was Tira. She had a yellow underbelly, four horns that were straight and made her look like she had a crown. She had a morning star on her tail instead of a blade. On the other side of the room, there was a red fire dragon named Flame. He has a yellow underbelly and short, white horns that looked like Spyros and the same with his tail blade. Flame was playing with an electric dragon named Spark. Spark had yellow scales and a black underbelly, a tail blade shaped like a lightning bolt and six short horns that curved up at the tips. In the corner, there was a small dragoness sleeping named Sasha. She, to everyone's surprise, had black scales like Cynder. If you were to look at her and Cynder beside one another, they looked exactly alike, but had no relation what so ever. Fira called the six whelpings over and they sat attentively while looking up at the four young adult dragons. The group decided that Fira would give the younger dragons the news.

"I have some great news for you six, we have decided that you young ones deserve to have a family. We have decided to adopt all of you" The children yelled out a cheer. Fira then continued "Eva, Hydro and Tira will be adopted by myself and Colin, while Sasha, Spark and Flame will be adopted by Spyro and Cynder" The group of whelpings cheered some more before running to their new parents with smiles on their faces. Colin and Fira were hugging their new children while Spyro let his children crawl on his back. Colin slowly stood up and did the same thing as Spyro. All the children then heard their stomachs rumble. Colin let out a slight chuckle.

"I am guessing that you guys are hungry?" he said smiling. His question was answered with the children nodding and crawled on his back. Spyro and Cynder did the same with their children and the two new families walked down the hall towards the Dining hall. The four parents could not help but feel proud of becoming parents and all had smiles on their faces. They soon arrived in the dining hall and were met by Cyril starting his rounds of security in the temple.

"I see everyone is settling in to their new home nicely" Cyril said with a smile while looking at the group of dragons in front of him. He laughed a little when the young whelpings slid off Colin and Spyro's backs and ran into the play area, leaving the adults to talk to each other. The group continued to talk to Cyril when Eva walked up to Colin.

"Daddy, can we eat soon?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure sweetie, in a minute" answered Colin as he looked back up to Cyril, who had a smirk on his face.

"Daddy? I am glad to see that you four got Terrador's message" Cyril said with his smirk turning into a smile. "Does anyone else know that you guys are now parents yet?"

"No, but I am sure that they will find out soon enough" Colin relied with a smile of his own.

"Well, I had better let you get them their food before they all start complaining" Cyril said as he started to walk away. "By the way, congratulations!"

"Thank you" replied Colin as he looked back to the kids "Ok everyone, the food is ready" he announced to the group of dragons in the play area. They all cheered as they ran to the table that their parents were sitting at. After everyone was full, the two families left and returned to their respective rooms. Colin and Fira let the children crawl in between them and all five dragons soon fell asleep, but little did they know that there were two blue eyes looking at them from their balcony. The mysterious dragon took off and landed at the edge of the city in a dark alley. The dragon then walked up to a crimson scaled dragoness who spoke first.

"What do you have for me, my spy?" asked the dragoness.

"It seems that the one you dislike now has children" answered the spy. The crimson dragoness smiled.

"Children Huh? Thank you for the information, you may leave now"

"Yes my master" answered before taking to the skies out of the city. The crimson scaled dragoness then started to pace lightly and thought to herself.

"Well now, it looks like you have given me a weakness that you cannot hide. Soon, you and you brother will be off of this world. But let's have some fun first" She started to laugh quietly to herself before flying out of the alley and over the wall.

Darren was taking a quiet walk through the city streets around the edge of the city when he heard a laugh near him. He jumped in the shadows and looked up to see a crimson scaled dragoness flying overhead and disappeared over the city walls. Darren recognized who the dragoness was and took off running towards the temple. He swung the door open and started to run down the halls. As he rounded a corner, he felt like he ran into a brick wall and fell straight to the ground. Darren looked up to see the earth guardian standing over him with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you doing out so late, young dragon?" asked the larger earth dragon.

"I was taking a relaxing walk around the edge of the city when I saw her…" replied Darren, trying to catch his breath.

"Saw who Darren?"

"I saw… I saw… Stef" wheezed out Darren as he was still dazed from the impact.

"What! Where were you exactly when you saw her?" asked Terrador, startled by the news.

"The west end of the city. She was laughing at something evilly before she flew back over the wall. When I went to check what she was laughing at, there was no one there"

"This is disturbing news. I will inform the other guardians as they will want to know this as well. But for now, go and get some rest" said Terrador as he started to walk away. Darren nodded and started to walk down the hall to his room. He decided to stop and see if his brother was alright. Darren slowly opened the door to his brother's room and was relieved to see him sleeping soundly with Fira and the whelpings. Darren then closed the door lightly and walked into his room. He curled up in a ball and drifted slowly in to a deep sleep. Darren's room darkened with the arrival of a storm blocking out the moon's light which made it easier to sleep.

-In Colin and Fira's Room-

There was a large crash as a thunderstorm rolled in from the west. The sounds did not phase the two adult dragons from their slumber, but their three children were wide awake. There was a bright flash of lightning followed by another clap of thunder which startled the adults. They looked down to see their children shaking from fear of the storm. Colin put a comforting wing over them as they huddled close to his warm body. Fira then snuggled closer and the family soon tried to return to their peaceful sleep. Tira could not sleep though and slowly walked up to her father's head.

"Daddy?" she asked, trying to wake him. Her father slowly opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"What is it honey?"

"I am scared"

"Do not worry, it is only a thunderstorm. It will not hurt you. And if something were to try and hurt you, I would be there to protect you" he said while stroking her head and smiling, trying to comfort her. Tira relaxed and went back beside her siblings. She soon fell asleep knowing that her and her family were safe. Little did she know that her father would have to live up to that promise sooner than he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

A note to the readers of this fan fic:

I AM SOOOOO SORRY for not updating my FIRST fanfic, but I have bad luck.

I was writing every chapter in a note book that I kept under lock and key for a long time, but paying as little attention as possible, I put the notebook into a storage locker. I have about eight chapters left tp type in there so when I can get it, I will start the story again. As for now, enjoy my other fan fics such as Dragons of Warfang and Spyro: The Next Generation.

PEACE!

Talon the dragon (formally Spyro Fan 1232)


End file.
